Sonic boom: Goddess of balance chapter two
by Fanfic 512
Summary: Tails and the new character Flora has been talking about the negative and positive energy when Tails knows something she doesn't. Read more to find out what will happen.


**Disclaimer:I don't...you know.** Chapter two:

A tiger came oit of the crater and wipped off her white dress. "Who are you?" Sonic asked. "My name is Flora. Goddess of bending. Where is that negative energy?" the tiger said as her hand glowed. "She ran off in the forest. We need ro help her before she suck like that forever." Tails said. Flora looked at Tails with impression as she walked up to the group. "Who would you be?" Flora asked Tails as she walked up to Tails. "Miles Prower. But you can call me Tails." Tails answered as he gave her a friendly wave. "You seem to know alot between the two energy's. So I'm going to quiz you. How long do you have until a corruption is fully developed and you no longer have control?" Flora said. "It depends on how strong the corruption was and how stromg it was ment to be. It also depends on how long you can fight the corruption." Tails said as he gave her the sass eye. Flora rised her eyebrow as she clapped. "And how do you know that?" Flora asked as she looked at Tails. "The only way you can know it. Experience." Tails said as he flew inside the work shop and came back with his machine put back together. "This should be able to track the dark energy that is being left behind by Alexis and track her." Tails said as he turned on the machine. Tails looked at the machine as he walked intot he forest and the others followed. "What do you think that tiger is thinking about when she looks at Tails?" Zooey asked. "I don't know. She probably likes his knowledge on all the stuff going on." Sonic suggested. Flora stood beside Tails as they talked about the negative and positive energy. "Did you know that with enough negative energy you could make a vortex to another deminsion?"Flora asked Tails. "Yes. You can also use negative energy to make darker clones of things." Tails added. "Lie." Flora said. "I'll prove it." Tails said as he pulled out a dark blue crystal and the group backed away except for Tails and Flora. "I made this from the dark energy Alexis had. It can do about everything that her dark side can."Taiks said as he held it with both hands. "And what can't it do?"Flora asked. "It can't take over it's host." Tails answered. Flora gently picked up the crystal and watched it glowed. "I...I didn't know that negative energy could do that." Flora confessed. "It's okay. We all can't know everything." Tails said as Flora handed him the crystal. "Tails?" Flora asked. "Yeah?" Tails said as he looked at Flora. "I want to show you something." Flora said as she grabbed Tails hand. "Alright." Tails said in a pain as they teleported away. Zooey growled as she punched a tree.

Tails appeared in a palace as he looked around. "What did you want to show me?" Tails said. "Do you want to bend energy?" Flora said as she looked at Tails. "That would come in handy if we had to fight Alexis." Tails said. Flora grabbed Tails' hand and let out a light that covered Tails' body. "What's going on?" Tails said as he floated in the air. "I want to fight you. If you win... I'll give you the power to bemd...if I win...you stay here and teach me more about energy and machines. Deal?" Flora said as she held put her hand. "You're a goddess. I don't have the power to fight you." Tails reminded Flora. "That's why I gave you the same powers I have until the battle is over. Tails agrred with Flora as they got in a battle position. Tails closed his eyes and let all the positive energy flow threw his body as he dodged Flora and threw her threw a wall. "How'd you do that?!" Flora said as she looked at Tails. Tails opened his eyes as he looked to see three crystals around him. "Are those...the crystals of balance?" Flora said as she stood up. Tails grabbed the crystal as they glowed. Flora looked in shick to see how well Taiks was mastering those skills for his first time. The crystals stopped glowing as Tails was now glowing silver sith a blue aura around him and yellow eyes. "Okay. I give up. But you have to teach me how to do that." Flora said as she walked oit the other room. Tails smirked as he turned to his normal form. Flora then made an orb and gave it to Tails. "Step on that and you'll take in the energy."Flora explained Flora. Tails put the orb down and stepped on it as a glowing light circled him. When the light went away Tails had glowing highlights in his fur as his eyes glowed a bit. "Whoa." Tails said as he teleported around the room. "I now declare you a temporary demigod in a way." Flora said as she bowed at Tails. Tails bowed back as they kaughed and teleported away.

Sonic and the others was waiting for Tails and Flora when Flora arrived. "Where's Tails?" Zooey asked as she looked at Flora. "He should be here. I wouldn't blame him being the first time using demigod powers." Flora blurted out. "What?! What did you do?!" Sonic said as he looked at Flora. "We had a bet...he wins I would give him bending powers...I win I could... nevermind." Flora said as she saw a flash and Tails was beside her. Tails had white eyes with glowing fur and his tails was sparking. "Like the look?" Tails said as he floated down. Sonic got a little jelous as he put his thumb up anyway. "So now to tell me how you used the balance crystals." Flora said as she floated beside Tails. Amy didna quick research on her communicator as she read. "The goddess of balance made four balance crystals before being separated into another deminsion. The first three are safe for all god and goddesses to use but need to know how to summon them." Amy stated. "So how do you summon them?" Flora asked. "I was just thinking of how important it was to get these powepowers and save Alexis. I wanted to think about a negative thought but I don't want to talk about it." Tails said as he thought about it. Three crystals appeared around Tails as the shocked above his head and made a negative crystal. "The negative crystal? But there's no way to unleash that!" Flora said. Tails looked at the crystal abobe his head as his eyes watered and he tried to touch it. Zooey then pulled Tails from under the crystals as they dissapeared. "Don't tell me you tried to touch that thing." Zooey said as she looked at Tails. "Sorry. I feel like I was...I don't know what. I just wasn't thinking."Tails said as he looked up at the group. "How did yyou summon the negative crystal? The strongest of gods and goddesses has tried to summon that crystal to lock it up but failed!" Flora shoited as she heloed Tails up. Tails looked at his head with a question stuck in his head. "I feel like putting my hand out. " Tails said as he tried to throw his hand in fromt of him but was stopped by Zooey. "Please don't." Zooey begged.


End file.
